


On His Way

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-reunion canon drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Way

Ennis stopped to peer out the window over the T.V. The weather was overcast and cool, but turning. He was comforted by the certainty that somewhere along the dark asphalt lifelines of the West, the roads that started at his apartment door and led on seemingly forever, was Jack. He was already on his way. He was on his way home.


End file.
